Tricarrotops
Bullseye |ability = Dino-Roar: This gets +1 /+1 |flavor = Beta-Carrotina tracked Huge-Gigantacus all the way down the Meteor-Z-carved tunnel to Hollow Earth. Carrots there had evolved in a very different direction.|flavor text = Beta-Carrotina tracked Huge-Gigantacus all the way down the Meteor-Z-carved tunnel to Hollow Earth. Carrots there had evolved in a very different direction.}} Tricarrotops is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 /3 . It has the Bullseye trait, and its Dino-Roar ability gives it +1 /+1 . Origins It is based on the carrot, a root vegetable that is usually orange in color, though purple, red, white, and yellow varieties exist; and the Triceratops, a genus of herbivorous ceratopsid dinosaur that lived in North America during the late Cretaceous period. Its name is a portmanteau of "Triceratops", the dinosaur it is based on; and "carrot," the plant it is based on. Its description mentions Beta-Carrotina, Huge-Gigantacus, and Meteor Z. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Tricarrotops *'Traits:' [[:Category:Bullseye cards|'Bullseye']] *'Abilities:' [[Card#Dino-Roar|'Dino-Roar']]: This gets +1 /+1 *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description Beta-Carrotina tracked Huge-Gigantacus all the way down the Meteor-Z-carved tunnel to Hollow Earth. Carrots there had evolved in a very different direction. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Tricarrotops is similar to Bananasaurus Rex, getting +1 /+1 whenever a card is drawn. However, it trades the Double Strike trait for the [[:Category:Bullseye cards|'Bullseye']] trait, costs 2 less, and has 2 less . The Guardian class doesn't habe many card draw options, so it could be difficult to boost this plant. If you manage to do so, you may end up having a very powerful fighter on the field. To achieve this, use cards such as Gardening Gloves or Photosynthesizer which can either draw or Conjure cards to activate its Dino-Roar ability. A great card to use is Starch-Lord, which, if it survives, Conjures a Root card at the start of the turn, further strengthening the Tricarrotops. Due to its Root tribe, Tricarrotops can also be Conjured and buffed by Starch-Lord. Grass Knuckles is the best choice to use Tricarrotops, due to the class' abundant card draw possibilities, such as Flourish, Bamboozle, and Holo-Flora, one of Grass Knuckles' superpowers. Grass Knuckles can also use bonus attacks and Coffee Grounds to allow Tricarrotops to do more damage, in addition to Mega-Grow's characteristic buffs. and Beta-Carrotina are also good choices, due their access to card draw as well. Notable mentions include Magic Beanstalks, which can be created by Lima-Pleurodon and Sow Magic Beans, which draws a card itself; Mayflower, which Conjures cards; and Planet of the Grapes, which has the potential to allow the Tricarrotops itself to draw cards. They also have cards to Bounce zombies, allowing Tricarrotops to land its attacks on the zombie hero. Grave Mistake also has potential, as it both draws a card and clears a lane for Tricarrotops. Beta-Carrotina's superpowers in particular synergize very well with Tricarrotops. Lightspeed Seed, Lieutenant Carrotron, and Genetic Amplification all Conjure cards, and Ensign Uproot can reposition Teammates to open up lanes of attack. Against Tricarrotops is a card that should not be left alone for a long time. A high-health Bullseye card that buffs itself each turn (with more potential stat boosts during the turn) is difficult to deal with in most cases. However, it is not without its counters. Hearty heroes can use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray on it before it gets too strong, while Brainy heroes can use Rocket Science once it passes the 4 threshold. Sneaky heroes also have access to [[:Category:Deadly cards|'Deadly']] zombies, which can also help them get rid of Tricarrotops. You can also use Bounce to reset its stats, but keep in mind it can be played again. Gallery Tricarrotops6.PNG|Tricarrotops' statistics TricarrotopsSeedling.jpg|Tricarrotops' statistics after being Transformed from Seedling Tricarrotops.png|Tricarrotops' textures Tricarrotops cardface.png|Tricarrotops' card face TriCarrot (1).png|Tricarrotops being played TriCarrot (2).png|Tricarrotops attacking TriCarrot (3).png|Destroyed Tricarrotops TriCarrot69.png|Card Carrot cutie-1.png|HD Tricarrotops Colossal_Pack.png|HD Tricarrotops on the HD Colossal Pack, along with Mondo Bronto. Trivia *It is currently the only Guardian plant with [[Card#Dino-Roar|'Dino-Roar']]. Category:Colossal cards Category:Plants Category:Root cards Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Animal cards Category:Guardian cards Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants